This invention relates to a novel and highly useful skin lotion and various methods that can be carried out using such skin lotion.
The present invention involves certain therapeutic uses of the novel skin lotion, as well as a moisturizing use.
The therapeutic uses (which shall be referred to as "therapeutic uses") are as follows:
1. As a keratoplastic and keratolytic for removing the "piled up" hyperkeratotic scales in seborrheic capitis and psoriasis vulgaris.
2. To expedite the involution of the lesions of acute herpes simplex.
The novel lotion of the present invention can also be used as a moisturizer prior to shaving in order to enhance the smoothness of the skin.
All of the foregoing relate to treatment of the skin of a human being.
The prior art known to the inventor shows one or more, but certainly not all of the ingredients of the novel lotion of the present invention. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,586; 4,459,285; 3,867,528; 3,265,571; 4,512,978; 4,564,462; 4,165,385; 3,062,721; 3,949,071; 4,482,537; 4,295,985; 2,507,236 and 3,987,775.
The novel skin lotion of the present invention in its preferred form comprises the following:
______________________________________ Menthol USP 24 Gm Allantoin 120 Gm Glycerin 250 ml Castor Oil 250 ml Oleic Acid 100 ml Span 80 120 ml Span 85 120 ml Tween 80 120 ml Span 40 120 Gm Sodium thiosulfate USP 48 Gm Tragacanth 88 Gm Ca Hydroxide Powder 11.5 Gm (Lilly No. 40) Witch Hazel Water 4000 ml ______________________________________
The preferred lotion is formulated by mixing the glycerin, castor oil, oleic acid, Span 80, Span 85 and Tween 80 at room temperature. The calcium hydroxide powder (Lilly No. 40) and witch hazel water are then added and shaken until a homogeneous emulsion results.
Then, the menthol, allantoin, and Span 40 are added in s mortar and triturate until a smooth texture is obtained. The tragacanth is then added. A small portion of the emulsion is added to the powdered ingredient, and triturate thoroughly until a smooth homogenous emulsion is achieved. Thorough shaking is continued from time to time until all of the tragacanth has been dissolved, followed by straining through a mesh sieve.